Disasterman1111
Disasterman1111 is one of the main Overlordz on the youtube channel named XboxOverlordz. He has been using Xbox for over 3 years now. He is the lead photo, logo and thumbnail designer for the overlordz. He is also one of 2 overlordz who can record from their Xbox. He is currently owner of Republic of the Overlordz. With the rest of the overlordz Disasterman1111 built the world became a massive still expandig republic. Disasterman1111 was the lead director for Mrs. Grisopuss: The Movie . Currently you can find Disasterman1111 play other games such as Halo: Reach, Halo 4, Grand Theft Auto IV and various indie games. Role on the channel Disasterman1111 is one of the 3 founding overlords along side of Lemonboss302 and bboyTACOguy . He currently owns AndyGee111 a Roblox Based channel. He is the lead photo designer for XboxOverlordz and has made the banner and all the thumbnails for the channel. 'Cool Creations with Disasterman1111 ' Cool creations with Disasterman1111 is a series on XboxOverlordz starred by Disasterman1111 The show is about The Republic of the Overlordz and its awesome creations. So far only 3 episodes premired and more are coming out daily. 'Sing Along Saturdays ' Disasterman1111 plays a very little roll in Sing Along Saturdays. He usually plays stage crew, however, in Episode 3 he played The Ugandan President. Also in Episode 4 he played Master Cheif. In Episode 5 he played an emo kid with grey hair. In all these roles he never spoke a word. Finally in Sing Along Saturdays 6 he was behind camera as Lemonboss302 sang with bboyTACOguy. 'Halo Night' Disasterman1111 plays a major roll in Halo Night. He plays himself most of the time. During the production of Episode 1, Disasterman1111 played Eugena Grisopuss, a fat, old, he she who loves children to the point of rape. In episode 2 he did not play a new roll and simply just played himself. Disasterman1111 is the highest ranked Overlord in Halo: Reach and is one of the most skillful. In Episode 3 he was recording and played Mrs. Grisopuss again. 'Fun Hour' Disasterman1111 plays a major role in the show Fun Hour. He is one filming the show as well as recording the commentery. So far only 2 episodes came out. 'Other Series and Videos' Disasterman1111 has been in about every video made by XboxOverlordz. Disasterman1111 was part of the trailer for Republic of the Overlordz (ROTO). He played Herobrine (In a few scenes), A pirate, A zombie, and himself. He also appeared in Interview with The Overlordz stating he is a good builder. He made a trailer for a new show GTA Massacre. Republic of the Overlordz Republic of the Overlordz is the primary world in the XboxOverlordz. The world was founded and owned by Disasterman1111. Alongside of the rest of the overlordz Disasterman1111 built the world into a massive republic. The republic has mulitple cities, 1 mega city, small towns, a road system, a gaming section, sports teams, a railroad, tower of pimps display and countless more places. Trivia *Disasterman1111 has rage problems sometimes. *Disasterman1111's skin Klungo has been his skin ever since he got Minecraft. *Disasterman1111 is a rank Hero in Halo Reach the highest of every Overlord. *Disasterman1111 and Picklegod1111 are brothers. *Disasterman1111 often plays Mrs. Grisopuss in Halo Night. The overlordz liked the role so much they decided to go through with making Mrs. Grisopuss: The Movie. *Disasterman1111 is the only Overlord to survive 6 police stars on Grand Theft Auto IV. *Disasterman1111 has multiple pets. His favorite one is Wilfred The Pig. *Disasterman1111 is the only overlord to be in every video. Gallery My Skin logo.png|Disasterman1111's Minecraft Skin Piiggy.jpg|Disasterman1111's Pig Wilfred Disasterman1111 with his dominus.png|Disasterman's Roblox Avatar Category:Main Overlordz Category:Founding Overlordz